Nick's Dad
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: Gideon Grey went to visited Nick and told him then he was his Father.
**As the movie ended, Judy and Nick caught Flash speeding evan he was a sloth. I came up a sequel of the Zootopia. Judy was going to write up a ticket but since he works at the DMV. She is willing to give him another warning. As they head back to the police station, they may up with Gideon Grey, Judy's worse childhood or should I say bunnyhood that turned to be nice.**

Judy:"Gideon Grey? What are you doing here"?

Gideon Grey"Why I'm selling blueberry pie's that your parent grew from Bunnyburrow. Every Morning, They go out to pick blueberry's and they travel all the way to Zootopia to deliver them to my bakery so I cane bake pie's and".

 **Gideon Grey looked at Nick.**

Gideon Grey:"Nick? Is that you"?

Nick:"Why yes it is. Why do you asks"?

Gideon Grey:"Don't you know who I am"?

Nick:"No?"

Gideon Grey:"I'm your Father"?

 **Judy's eye's grew big.**

Judy"s "What"?

 **Judy fainted. Nick ran up the the bunny.**

Nick:"Judy? are you okey"?

Judy:" Ummm yes. You didn't tell me he was your Father".

Nick:"I-I didn't know that".

Judy:"We need to tell Chief Bogo and run a DNA test".

Nick:"I hope it doesn't mean giving blood. I hate needles".

Judy:"Gideon Grey:? I need you to come with us to the police station".

Gideon Grey:"Am I under arrest"?

Judy:"No we need to investigate. Wait a second. Nick? If he was your Dad, He would be older then you are."

Nick:"He is..I'm Twenty".

Judy:"Gideon Grey How old are you?"

Gideon Grey:"Sixty. Son,we need to talk. When you were a baby fox, Your Mom and I decide the give you away because there were hunters in the woods that want to make rugs out of us foxes. We want to protect you so we sent you to Zootopia were it's safe because in Zootopia, it was legal to have hunters around. Zootopia was like animal reservation.".

Nick:"So What happen to Mom?"

Gideon Grey :"She got shot. Your poor old Mom was made out of a rug. I escape and came to Zootopia before they even got me until one day, they went into Zootopia until the poler bears caught him and took them to see in Tundratown. He ordered the bears to ice them under the rug. The hunter was never seen again".

 **Nick was in tears.**

Nick:"That was so sad".

Gideon Grey:" If it wasn't for us, I would ben shot too".

 **Nick hugged his Dad then we went to the police station".**

* * *

 **At the police station, We met up with Clawhauser.**

Clawhauser:"Judy? What are you doing here? I thought you were off duty".

Judy:"I need to speak with Chief Bogo. It's important."

We went into Chief Bogo office and explain thing what's happening and we need to do an DNA test".

Chief Bogo:"Well we need to bring that up in court but we can do a DNA tests. You are Gideon Grey right"?

Gideon Grey:"Yes sir."

Chief Bogo:"Were going to send you two to our DNA testing lab for blood work".

Nick:"Sir, about that, I'm afraid of needles. Perhaps a fur sample instead".

Chief Bogo:"Hmmm, I guess we can do it that way but it will be not enough evidence to tell. Clawhauser"?

Clawhauser:"Yes chief".

Chief Bogo:"Escort these down to the DNA lab."

 **Down in the the DNA lab, Nick and Gideon Grey was in recliner chairs while the Nurse prepare to draw blood for the DNA testing. Nick was shaking with fear. Judy held on his hands while the Nurse wrap the tourniquet around their arm.**

Judy:"It's going to be okey Nick".

 **The Nurse start the stick the needle in their arm. She took Nick's blood then Gideon Grey's blood. The Nurse was all done Patched then up the label the Blood sample in the test tubes. however Nick fainted so the nurse revived him. They walked out of the police station. A week went by, The DNA lab results came back. It was a match. Gideon Grey was Nick's Father. Gideon Grey story checked out. The next day, They went to court to get reunited. The judge decided to reunite Nick and Gideon Grey. Nick quit the police force to work his Dad make blueberry pies and selling them. Chief Bogo and Clawhauser got a free pie as a thank you gift for reuniting those two. Bellwether our Assistant Mayor confessed what she have done can was release from jail but she was fired from her job. Yep things are back to normal.**

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
